With the development of mobile communication, users can use various services anytime and anywhere through a mobile device as well as a Personal Computer (PC). For example, the users actively communicate with others through the mobile device by using various services. The users may use a message service to send/receive a message, or may use a contents service to receive various types of contents and to transfer/receive an opinion about the contents.
Recently, an interaction through communication may be performed not only by demographic information or personal information, but also by active expression through which the users share preferred contents and their feelings about the contents with each other. For example, the user may express the feeling about the contents in written words, and may communicate with others through an emotion activity which expresses their feelings about the content through an emotion icon when the emotion icon is provided. Such a user emotion activity is shared with other users so that the users can emotionally communicate with each other.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.